dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Meat
Mystery Meat is the very first episode of Danny Phantom. Summary Sam decides to change the entire school menu for herself, thus angering the students and a ghostly lunch lady, who wants to change the menu, by force. Danny must defeat this foe while learning to control his newly gained powers. Recap Jack is in the lab explaining to Danny, Sam, and Tucker about hunting ghosts. While Jack is showing off his inventions, and explaining how they work, the ghost portal mysteriously opens, unleashing two ectopuses. Danny saves Tuck and Sam from them, before Jack sees anything. Danny then goes to school, he's having difficulty controlling his ghost powers. Later, it's lunch time, and Sam influences the change of the school menu, vegetarian food is being served, to everyone’s dismay. Meanwhile, in the lab, a Lunch Lady Ghost escapes the ghost portal, she wants to get revenge on the one who changed her 50 year straight, all meat menu. The Lunch Lady Ghost makes it to the school kitchen, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker notice her. Danny quickly starts a food fight to escape into the kitchen. Tucker tells the Lunch Lady Ghost that Sam changed the menu, Danny has to go ghost to protect his two friends. Danny is fighting the Lunch Lady in mid-air, she eventually manages to capture Sam. Danny and Tucker follow the ghost so they can get Sam back to safety, but Dash tells Mr. Lancer about the food fight Danny started. Danny and Tuck are sent to the office, Mr. Lancer walks out for a moment, so Danny uses his intangibility for him and Tuck to escape from the office and rescue Sam. Tucker, with his amazing meat sniffing powers, manages to find Sam and the Lunch Lady Ghost in a meat storage room, the ghost is trying to make Sam eat meat by force. Danny goes ghost again and tries to get rid of the ghost once and for all, but the Lunch Lady Ghost has a few tricks of her own, she turns into a 50-foot high pile of meat. Danny and his friends manage to escape, then Danny needs to get some rest. The next day, Sam and Tucker are protesting at school, with a bunch of other people. Tucker is for meat, and Sam is for veggies. The protests are crashed by the Lunch Lady Ghost, who once again turns into the huge pile of meat. Danny goes ghost again and battles her and her meat minions. Meantime, Jazz and the parents have a small talk, resulting Jack giving up on ghosts. He easily destroys the minions, but they keep reproducing. The minions finally manage to capture Danny in mid air, and then Danny accidentally turns back into human mode. He's about to hit the ground, but he takes Jack's invention, the Fenton Thermos, refueling Jack's desire to catch ghosts and tricks the meat minions into crashing into the ground. He then defeats the Lunch Lady Ghost with the thermos, but he gets in trouble with Mr. Lancer again. Danny, Sam and Tucker are left to clean up the spoiled food all over the school. Sam is forced to deal with the meat while Tucker is forced to deal with the "garbage". Dash simply laughs at Danny's predicament, until Danny uses his power to phase the meat out of the dumpster and onto Dash. Notes * Main Villain(s): Lunch Lady Ghost Goofs Quotes "This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?!" Sam learns no one like an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. Real World References External Links * tv.com summary Category: Season One Episodes Category: Major Episodes